Web content filtering is commonly utilized to optimize system performance during consumption of web content, to provide improved security while consuming web content, as well as to improve the web content consumption experience. Often features such as advertisements, explicit material, trackers, and the like may be blocked to achieve the above aims. Such content may be blocked based upon rules that may be locally stored on the computing device through which the web content is accessed. As such, the available storage for content blocking rules may be limited, and the rules may require updating to provide acceptable levels of content blocking.